Witch
The Witch : Amongst all the celebrated and worshipped gods held in esteem by the races of Pangea, there are also more sinister gods that have long been forgotten. There are those, however, who have discovered these unspoke of gods and worship them, seeking their power to rise above all the turmoil brought about by this chaotic world. Play Style ''- The witch class is designed to deal debilitating effects upon enemies, rather than massive amounts of damage. The witch can reduce an enemy's damage to nearly nothing, or prevent them from escaping battle when weakened. Witches should be chosen by players who enjoy being able to tactfully swing the tide of battle for their party. ''Weapon Specialty ''- When using a dagger, the witch can use the ability ''Enchant Athane. This causes all critical hits with a dagger to silence the target and prevent them from casting spells on their next turn. Class Skills ''- Witches spend their lives living in secrecy and studying ancient magics. They get a +1 bonus to Sense Motive and Arcana rolls. ''Alignment ''- Because they often worship forbidden gods, the witch can not take any lawful alignment, but can be any other non-evil alignment. ''Hit Points - The witch starts off with 6 hit points and gets 1d4 hit points per level. Base Attack Bonus - ''4 ''Base Fortitude Save ''- 1 ''Base Reflex Save ''- 1 ''Base Will Save - 3 Armor Type ''- The witch starts off with no armor proficiencies. ''Movement - The witch class has a base movement of 10 feet. Pros and Cons Advantages ''- The witch class can quickly and effeciently prevent several enemies from becoming a threat to a hindered or outnumbered party. Once a few servants have been brought onto the field the witch can quickly turn an uneven match into a fair fight. ''Disadvantages ''- The witch class doesn't deal a lot of damage directly, but rather weakens their enemy through spells. This makes the witch more of a support class that will often need the aid of teammates for the first few rounds of combat. Won't You Do The Voodoo That You Do So Well? The witches powers are focused mainly on creating hardship for their enemies. With the aid of a familiar a witch can beset their foes with woe, make a mess with a hex, and curse even the worst. Speaking powerful ancient words, the witch can even make themselves stronger than all who stand before them to crush their enemies beneath their heels. Level 1 Learns the spell ''Summon Familiar, allowing the witch to summon a small animal under their control. This familiar can perform simple tasks, attack a target for 1d4 damage, or scout out an area and relay information back to the witch. Level 2 Learns the ability to Curse a target. A curse is made by combining any 3 curse fragments together to form a complex dehibilitating effect upon a target. Curses normally last 2 turns. Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Learns the spell Hex, which causes the targets next dice roll to be reduced by half. Hex can only be used twice a day. Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Learns the ability to cast rituals, which are long term spells that stay in effect for every turn that the witch chooses to maintain the ritual. If the witch chooses to take another action, or something prevents the witch from taking an action to maintain the ritual, the effects stop. Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Learns the spell Charm, which allows a witch to suggest an action to a targeted non-legendary humanoid and, should they fail a will save, force them to carry the action out. Level 11 The witch's curse can now include up to 4 fragments and it's normal duration is increased to 4 turns. Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Learns the spell Flock of Crows, allowing the witch to summon up a 6 foot by 6 foot wide flock of angry crows that will attack any enemy that steps within the area, dealing 2d6 physical damage. Targets attacked in this matter must make a saving throw against their reflexes each turn or lose their combat action. Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 The witch's curse can now include up to 5 fragments and it's normal duration is increased to 6 turns. Level 17 Learns the ability Weirding Way, causing any supernatural damage dealt to the witch to be reduced by 3/4, instead healing them for the amount reduced. Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Learns the spell Shallow Grave, which allows the witch to resurrect 1 non-legendary target that has died within the last 2 turns. The resurrected will then serve as the witches minion for 1d10+2 turns. The witch can only control 1 minion at a time in this fashion. Level 20 Learns the spell Devil's Pact, allowing the witch to sacrifice 1/4th of their current HP to become empowered for 5 turns. While empowered, the witch becomes immune to non-physical damage, can curse up to 3 targets per turn, and any charm attempt will override a will save. The witch can cast Devil's Pact only 1 time per day. Cultist : The cultist is a witch who looks to forgotten and terrfying gods to give them greater power. They can invoke powerful magics by performing intricate ceremonies to their chosen dark deity and gain an additional even more powerful familiar. Level 1 The witch gives of themselves to their dark and terrible god, sacrificing their own blood in exchange for power. The witch can sacrifice up to 10 HP to gain bonus supernatural damage equal to 4 plus the amount of HP sacrificed on their next successful attack. Level 2 The witches connection to dark powers becomes so strong that their spells alone strike fear into mortals. Whenever the witch casts a spell, any non-legendary humanoid that has vision of the witch must make a will save or become feared for 1 turn, preventing them from taking any non-movement action. Level 3 Demonic Familiar - The witch gains a demon familiar. Unlike normal familiars, the demon is a peramanent fixture in the witches life and sticks around whether they're being useful or not. The demon does not count towards the '1 at a time' limit of normal familiars since you only get 1 demon anyways. The demon has the following stats; *20 HP, plus an additional 10 HP for each prestige level of Cultist. *2 base armor. The demon has an armor equipment slot that allows it to be outfitted with 1 regular armor item. *4 base attack bonus. The demon can be equipped with any melee weapon. *45 base movement speed. *2 special abilities; **''Infernal Skin ''- All melee attacks made against the demon return half the damage dealt as supernatural damage. **''Spew Fire ''- The demon can spit flames from it's mouth up to 15 feet away, dealing 1d10 fire damage to all targets in it's path. Necromancer : The necromancer seeks the power of death to the point of embracing it into themselves. By making a sacrifice of their enemies they channel their souls into twisted magics to render their enemies asunder. A necromancer uses their command over death to create a small army of undead minions. Prestige Bonuses Sacrifices - ''Any time the witch or another party member kills an enemy, the witch can sacrifice the body and gain access to a selection of more powerful spells. The witch must sacrifice 1 body for each sacrifical spell they attempt to cast. ''Skeleton Forces ''- For each prestige level in Necromancer, the witch can rip the skeleton out of a dead body to do their bidding. Skeleton minions have the same stats as the witch, and deals bonus damage equal to their intelligence score. ''In Death, Life - The witch's mastery over the forces of death gives them insight on how to extend their own life, giving the witch additional HP equal to their intelligence score. ''Shed This Mortal Coil ''- The witch can transform themselves into an undead horror, giving them heightened stats and bonus abilities for 1d10 turns. While active the witch gains +2 of every stat plus an additional +1 intelligence and constitution, takes no damage from any non-supernatural source, and gains an unarmed ranged attack of 25 feet that deals 1d12 supernatural damage. The witch can use this ability a number of times per day equal to their prestige level in Necromancer.